Indiana Jones and the Blue Box
by CharlesLBoden
Summary: Indy travels to Australia for some excitement after the war, but after meeting a beautiful woman (again!) things go in a direction even he could not expect!
1. Australia 1946

Chapter 1

Australia, June 10th 1946

The war had been almost a year now since the war ended and Indy was bored. Not that he wanted another war. He'd been through two now and barely survived. But he needed to do something, go on a new adventure. That's why, as soon as the summer semester had ended, he jumped on the first plane to Sydney. He remembered his first trip to this amazing country where he'd flown with Houdini himself, when they narrowly escaped death at the hands of the Aborigines.

He couldn't wait to get into the outback once more, thinking about the amazing artefacts he could find beneath the sands. His plane touched down and as the passengers disembarked he spotted his guide for his time down under. Marcus had been right, no one could miss her. Purple lipstick was an unusual choice, but she made it work. Her eyes were piercing him, never blinking for a second; beautiful but unnerving. And the hair, good God did she have hair.

'You must be Doctor Williams.'

'Professor Jones,' she said, extending her hand. It was warm and soft to the touch. 'I hope your flight was pleasant. I have arranged for us to be driven to the Hampton Hotel for tonight, then tomorrow we fly into the desert.'

'I see you're very direct and to the point Doctor Williams.'

'Well no point in beating about the bush, especially when we're heading in the opposite direction.' Indy laughed, he also liked that British humor.

They dined that night on Kangaroo and Crocodile. If there was something Indy loved more than trying new delicacies it was women who was unafraid to try exotic foods too. Though they'd both had this before, he when he was a boy and she had been based in Australia for almost 7 years, being stuck there after the War started. She had been searching for something, but it had to be put off as all resources were put into the War effort. But now she was able to start again, and she'd asked for Indy personally after hearing rumours of his exploits. By all accounts trouble followed where he went, but that only made her want to meet him all the more. She noticed a man all in black sitting a few tables down, staring intently at the pair as they ate. She held his gaze and he turned his head away. Merely three hours in his company and she could already feel trouble brewing. And she relished in it.


	2. Three bedrooms

Chapter 2

After dinner they retired to their respective rooms. Indy lay down on his bed and thought about the month ahead. He was glad to be spending it with Doctor Williams. She shared similar views, and seemed to know the country well. And it didn't hurt that she was beautiful. He slowly undid his shirt, dropping it to the floor. He was just about to unbuckle his belt when he heard a scream. He grabbed his Bullwhip, the first thing he'd unpacked on arrival, and raced down the corridor toward the noise.

He saw a woman white as a ghost, shaking in shock. She sat opposite an open door. Indy peered into the room then returned to the woman.

'Go to the lobby, get the cops down here, then get them to find you a doctor,' he instructed. The woman walked off and Indy heard a voice behind him.

'Oh Professor Jones, I've found you a doctor.' It was Doctor Williams. She looked at him, half naked with a bullwhip. 'My my, aren't you a little forward on first dates,' she flirted. As he stumbled for a reply she darted past him into the room, where she found the cause of distress. 'Well isn't this a lovely specimen? Looks like his throat has been slit.'

'There's a note over here,' came Professor Jones' voice. 'Looks like he did it himself.' He handed her what he'd found.

'Sorry to disappoint but that's psychic paper, it shows us what the murderer wants us to see. Come on let's go the police'll be here soon, let's pack and get out of here.' She left for her room and could feel Indy following her. 'You know your room's that way right?'

'What do you mean psychic paper? I've never heard of it, and I've been in many situations it could've been useful!'

'Don't worry about it, I'll explain when we're out of here, we've got to pack because I think the murderer want's to kill us next.'

'You're a strange woman Doctor Williams, but fine, I'll go along with what you're saying for now, but later I want answers.'

'And you'll get them. And enough with the Doctor Williams, you can call me Mel.'

'Short for Melanie?'

'It can be,' and with that she slipped into her room, locking the door behind her. Then she saw the man from dinner, still staring intently at her, with a knife in his hand. Then he lunged.


	3. I've seen crazier things

Chapter 3

Doctor Williams dived out of the way at the last moment, crashing into a cabinet. Indy heard the clamour from the corridor and attempted to enter, but Mel had foolishly locked herself in. She cursed herself, then remembered her gun in the bathroom and cursed again. She had to pass the man in black to get there, and that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly there was crash as Indy kicked the door down. The man in black stared at Indy, and Indy stared at the man. The man raised his knife, but quick as lightning Indy cracked his whip, catching the man's wrist, making him drop his weapon. The man smiled, unnerved by the sudden turn of events, then suddenly disappeared into thin air, taking Indy's whip with him.

'Are you alright?' Indy asked.

'I'm fine. You don't seem too shocked that a man just disappeared without explanation.'

'I've seen crazier stuff.'

'Well then Professor, it would seem I've made the right choice. I hope you sleep well, we have an early start tomorrow.' And with that she escorted Indy out of her room and returned the door to it's original position, leaving him outside her room truly amazed at a woman who may be his first true equal since Deirdre. He looked forward to the rest of his time in Australia greatly.


	4. The dream

Chapter 4

Australia, June 11th 1946

That morning Indy flew their plane, a Cessna 120, into the desert. They stopped three times, in Melbourne, Adelaide and Flanders Ranges, to refuel, both the plane and themselves, before finally touching down in Alice Springs as the Sun began to set again.

_A whole day without incident; it must be a record_, Indy thought as he lay on his cot. Still, he didn't mind that. He settled down for the night, tipping his fedora over his eyes and looked forward to the dig. He knew Mel was hiding something, or rather she was searching for something that seemed to be important. He just had no idea what it was. He didn't like the idea of being used to find something, it had happened too many times before. Still as long as he was cautious he'd be fine. Probably. At least he was back in the field able to do what he loved the most again.

That night he dreamt of an eagle. This was his eagle. It had been years since the bird had last appeared in a dream to him, but he still remembered how important it was. The majestic creature circled the Desert sky before coming to land on Doctor Williams's outstretched arm, nuzzling up to her cheek. It was odd behaviour from an Eagle certainly, but it confirmed to Indy that despite his doubts, he could count on Mel when the time came.


	5. A day in the desert

Chapter 5

Australia, June 12th 1946

Early that morning Jones and Williams set out into the desert. God only knew what it was they were looking for, but Mel was sure it was in this desolate area. She handing him a metal detector and took one for herself from their truck. At least it looked like a metal detector. Doctor Williams knew better though. Rather than detecting metal, it detected disturbances in time.

This was why her's was turned off and why she needed Jones. If her detector was on when she held it it would never shut up, and Jones was the only archeologist who she knew would keep their find to himself.

At midday they took a break for lunch, a ham sandwich for him and a cool cucumber soup for her; thank goodness for Thermos flasks!

'So, what is it we're looking for, and why is it so important?' Indy questioned, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

'It's for my husband,' was Mel's reply.

'Oh, I didn't realize you were married,' Indy said casually, cursing in his head.

Mel laughed. 'There's probably a lot of things you don't realise about me.'

'Is he an archeologist too?'

'Oh goodness no! He hates archeologists. He is a doctor though. Are you married Professor?'

'Please, it's Doctor in the field. Besides, you can call me Indy. And no. I was married when I was much, much younger but she died soon afterwards. I was going to marry again a few years back, but couldn't go through with it.'

She didn't press any further which Indy was thankful for. He still missed Marion, but he doubted she'd ever want to see him again. He'd left her twice now; once when she was merely a child; the other on their wedding day. She'd be a fool to forgive him, as he was a fool to leave her.

When they were finished lunch, they returned to the job at hand. They went over the sand for hours, Indy could often hear Mel reassuring herself under her breath. Then suddenly, just as it was beginning to get dark Indy detector pinged.

'MEL!' he shouted. Not that it mattered, she was already by his side.

In the light of the sunset he saw her face light up.

'Bingo!'


	6. Night in the desert

Chapter 6

'Quick!' Melanie shouted, 'Grab the spades!'

'Are you kidding?!'

'No, we've found it, I've been searching too long to not dig it up right now!

'But it's getting dark, we'll be working into the night and we don't have the luxury of electricity out here in the middle of the desert!'

'Professor Jones, don't you dare make me wait any longer than I've already had to. Please.'

Indy looked at the woman kneeling before him. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, yet here she looked so vulnerable, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't weakness he saw though, it was passion.

'You're doing this for your husband. He's a lucky man to have you. It's a shame really we could've made a great team you and I.' And with that Indy turned on his heel and walked back to the truck. He got in and started up the engine. Mel was blinded by the headlights.

'Wait! Where are you going?! You can't leave me here!.'

There was no reply, but then out of the darkness came a figure with a spade in each hand. 'I thought you'd like to be able to see what you're digging, even if it does mean walking back through the desert. God I must be crazy!'

They dug through the night, creating a deep trench until finally as morning broke CLANG! The sand on top was dusted away and a small circle of blue was revealed.

Melanie turned excitedly to Indy, 'We've done it!'


	7. Notes

After writing Chapter 3 I realise some people might not realise who Deirdre is. So I have created this reference section so hopefully it'll clear up any confusion relating to this story. I will update as necessary as I go along.

**Chapter One**

Though a story never written, Indy was meant to go flying with Harry Houdini in Melbourne had The Young Indiana Jones Adventures not been cancelled.

**Chapter Two**

The victim here is Albert John Routley. He did actually die in a believed suicide in the Hampton Hotel on June 10th 1946, and though I fictionalise this event I hope that I do not upset anyone who may be related and do not wish to tarnish his memory. I do feel that the inclusion of this event and twisting this to fit with my fabrication is justified, however I hope I do not offend, I merely like to keep things as much in line with reality as possible before adding the fiction.

**Chapter Three**

Deirdre. Or Deirdre Campbell Jones to give her her full name. She met Indiana in 1925 and died in a plane crash a few weeks after their marriage in 1926. I suggest you read the novels by Rob MacGregor not only to find out more, but also because they're a great series which expand on Indy's life outside the tv show and films.

**Chapter Four**

The Cessna 120 was a brand new plane in 1946, but it could only do 450miles at a time which is why it couldn't fly direct to Alice Springs and had to take the long route. Also, flying at just over 100mph it takes almost a day to get there. The eagle is another element I've brought over from the Bantam novels (Bantam are the publishers).


End file.
